Dhango
"Woot." -Dhango Info: Basics: Hair: Black Eyes: Bright red Skin: Tan Nationality: Spanish American Age: 16 (Mentally), 14 (Physically) Summary of Background: Born into a family with a strange past, he inherited "long lost" genes from ancestors ago. These genes gave him enhanced prowess in physical and mental tasks. He soon became sort of a superhero after learning martial arts and such. Later, he realized he would outlive basically everyone he knew since the gene slows his aging, causing him to live longer. Villains began to attack his family and home town so he defends it on a regular basis. After a while, he is informed that he killed his original parents as his powers awakened and he moped around for a long time, letting villains go rampant. He was eventually brought out by his adopted parents when they were about to be killed and he defended the city, at the cost of destroying it. Base: Powers and Abilities: * Super strength * Super speed * Super durability * Super stamina * Super intellect * Ice manipulation * VERY limited time manipulation * Electricity manipulation Feats: * Can lift buildings out of the ground and can punch down bridges in a single punch) * Ran along the Cali coastline from very top to south in under three seconds, or in other words, Mach 36. * Tanked the force of his own attacks. * Fought for seventy two hours straight and didn't break a sweat * Worked out complex strategies, knows how to solve any social problem * Froze an entire city block in half a minute. * Slowed down time, making everyone seem slow. In this time, he used super speed to toss a bunch of bad guys in a truck. * Powered an entire city with electricity. Indomitable Serum: Appearance: * Hair turns green. * Eyes go bright pink * Electricity forms around him. Powers and Abilities: * Enhanced Super strength * Enhanced Super speed * Enhanced Super stamina * Enhanced Super durability. * Enhanced Ice manipulation * Enchanced time manipulation * Enhanced Electricity manipulation * Serum leakage (the serum mortally wounds others that do not have certain genes like Dhango) * Flight Feats: * Destroyed a city upon activating the Serum. * Decimated the Golden gate and the surrounding area, the damage even stretching to Alcatraz. * Ran from San Francisco to New York in four seconds, which is Mach 84. * Was hit with a giant denuclearizing beam and walked out like a boss. * Froze the New York metro system in one go. * Slowed time to a crawl, destroyed a mountain in that time punch by punch. * Caused a statewide blackout in Arizona. * Flew from New York to the UK in about half an hour, which is Mach 4.5. Tertiary God Serum: Appearance: * Hair turns bright blue. * Eyes turn white, pupils and all. * Muscles up a bit, electricity centralizes around his torso, arms are covered in frost. Powers and abilities: * Enhanced Super strength * Enhanced Super speed * Enhanced Super stamina * Enhanced Super intellect * Enhanced Super durability * Ice manipulation * Time manipulation * Electricity manipulation * Serum leakage (the serum mortally wounds others that do not have certain genes like Dhango) * Flight * Fire manipulation * Sonic screams * Hölle Zerstörung (Hell Destruction - In a final desperate attempt to defeat his foe, Dhango unleashes a powerful explosion that expels all the energy from his body at once.) Feats: * Leveled the Hawaiian islands. * Ran around the world twice in 30 seconds along the equator, which is Mach 216. * Fought against someone who destroyed Mt. Everest for multiple hours and wasn't tired. * Hacked into tech that was heavily locked dozens of times over and got through it in a few seconds. * Tanked the force of his own multi-island destroying attack. * Froze the Bay Area of San Francisco. * Slowed time to a crawl for a few minutes to land dozens of blows on his opponent. * Powered North California with his electricity. * Flew from San Francisco to Oahu to catch his enemy, traveled there in 40 seconds, which is Mach 8. * Caused a Yellowstone forest fire. * Blew out said fire with sonic screams in a single go. * Left a giant hole in the map from The Golden Gate all the way down to Fresno, all the way to Yellowstone, and up to Seattle with Hölle Zerstörung, granted the explosion was contained as best as possible. Faults: * Inexperienced * Hotheaded * Loses intelligence under the Serums. * Tertiary God is too potent in energy that if he unleashed all the energy, which is required for Hölle Zerstörung, he would slip into a coma for years, as such he doesn't like to use it. * Can't get any. Mary Sue: 25 Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators